


Understanding

by KaytheJay



Series: One Big Accident [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, Innuendo, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Miss Fell and Nanny Ashtoreth go to the park together.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Series: One Big Accident [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> And here is part four of my series. You can read the entire series or you can read the works separately.   
> I tagged sex talk because there is a scene at the end where Nanny starts having a sort of crude conversation with Miss Fell and ends up dropping some inuendos. Don't know if that is the right tag for that, but I would rather have some warning on it than none.

Miss Fell was currently pushing a stroller that carried her son Eden in it. Nanny Ashtoreth was holding Warlock’s hand and walking beside Miss Fell. It wasn’t unusual for them to be at the park together. In fact, some days that was the majority of the time that Miss Fell and Nanny were able to spend together in a day. Nanny was very busy with Warlock and Miss Fell didn’t have a reason to be in the house besides her time with Warlock. 

“Oh he’s so precious,” A woman said, stopping beside the stroller to gaze at Eden. Nanny didn’t trust people. Miss Fell, on the other hand, lived for people talking about her son. 

“Isn’t he just!” Miss Fell said, squeezing Nanny’s hand to tell her it would be ok. 

“His name is Eden!” Warlock chimed in. The woman cocked her head. 

“Eden,” She said curiously. “I’ve never heard of that.” Miss Fell shrugged. 

“We just like unique names,” Miss Fell replied. Nanny had circled around her so she could be right there if the woman tried anything. The woman’s face crumpled in confusion.

“We?” She asked looking between Miss Fell and Nanny.

“Yes  _ we _ ,” Nanny snapped, not liking the woman’s judgemental tone. “Got a problem?”

“Oh hush, you,” Miss Fell said. Nanny was glaring at the woman. Miss Fell squeezed Nanny’s hand again and Nanny backed off. “Don’t mind her,” Miss Fell said. “She’s just a little  _ sensitive _ .” Miss Fell smiled at Nanny. The woman nodded. 

“Don’t fret yourself, I remember when mine were small. My husband didn’t like others in the slightest. Must just be some sort of parental instinct.” She shrugged. She turned her attention to Warlock. “So this must be big brother?” Nanny shook her head.

“Just looking after this one,” Nanny said. Warlock had lost interest in the conversation due to having spotted the equipment. 

“Oh how kind of you,” The woman said. Nanny bit back from saying there was nothing  _ kind _ about a  _ demon _ raising the  _ Antichrist _ . 

“You can run along now, Warlock,” Miss Fell said. “We will be just over here.” Warlock smiled and bolted off to the swings. “Do you care to join us?” Miss Fell asked the woman, much to Nanny’s dismay. The woman smiled. 

“I would be delighted.” 

Miss Fell led the way to her favorite bench that was under a tree, so Eden wouldn’t get  _ too  _ exposed to the sun. Nanny grumbled the whole walk over there and plopped on the bench beside Miss Fell, her eyes glued to Warlock. 

“So how did you settle on the name Eden?” The woman asked. Miss Fell got Eden out of the stroller and passed him over to Nanny Ashtoreth. 

“I have always loved the story of Adam and Eve,” Miss Fell said. “How there was nothing until there was something just out of nowhere. The whole idea just  _ amazes  _ me.” She looked over to Nanny and smiled. 

“Religious are we then?” The woman asked, getting more confused by the second. 

“I am,” Miss Fell said, “But Annie over there isn’t, so we’ve decided to raise Eden without religion.” The woman sighed.

“He will find God someday, don’t you lose hope.”  _ Perhaps _ , Miss Fell thought to herself,  _ But it is just as likely that he finds Satan _ . “Why Eden and not Adam? Adam Seems the more obvious choice.” Miss Fell smiled. 

“I’ve heard the garden was the most beautiful thing to grace the planet.” Miss Fell did not mention that she could say that it was for a fact. Nor did she mention that she had met the father of her child on the wall of that garden (who was currently reprimanding Warlock for  _ not _ killing a bug).”And I wanted him to have some of that. Besides, there are so many Adams around. It felt a little  _ too  _ obvious.”

“Sometimes the obvious name is the better choice,” The woman said. Nanny hissed.

“You are not his mother,” she said. “We did not come here for you to judge our choice.” Miss Fell placed a hand on Nanny’s leg and gave her a look that seemed to say “It’s ok This isn’t a big deal, calm down.” Nanny let out another hiss before turning her attention back to Warlock. 

“Nanny! Come quick!” Warlock said.

“What’s the matter?” Nanny asked. She flashed the woman a glare before handing Eden to Miss Fell.

“I need you to help me on the monkey bars!” Nanny smiled and followed Warlock over. Miss Fell shook her head.

“Do forgive my Annie. She isn’t usually like this,” Miss Fell said. Eden let out a delighted shriek, having caught sight of a squirrel. 

“Oh my, would you look at the time,” The woman said, trying to find an excuse to get away before Annie came back. It seemed that for some reason, Nanny didn’t like her and had wanted her to leave for a long time. She didn’t want to find out what would happen to her after Annie came back. “My children are going to be at mine any moment now. I really should get going.” The woman stood. “It was lovely to meet you!”

“Lovely to meet you as well,” Miss Fell replied. She turned Eden around so he was facing her. A smile brightened his face. She brought him to a standing position and he started giggling. Nanny came back from helping Warlock and smiled. 

“Who’s a big boy?” Nanny cooed.

“You  _ can _ just speak to him like a regular person,” Miss Fell said. “Baby talk doesn’t really do anything productive.” 

“Mama’s being a sourpuss, isn’t she,” Nanny said, sticking her tongue out at Miss Fell. Miss Fell huffed in response. 

“Now you’re just being childish.”

“There’s a baby present,” Nanny said. She blew a raspberry on Eden’s cheek. “YOu don’t have to be professional.” Miss Fell rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe not, but you’re making a fool of yourself.” Eden was set into another fit of giggles as Nanny blew another raspberry on his cheek. 

“No one cares, angel. If they do, well fuck them.” 

“Language!” Miss Fell said, absolutely appalled.

“Oh what now?” Nanny asked. She ran her fingers down Eden’s arms. “Fuck is just a word.” 

“There are  _ children _ here,” Miss Fell said. “I don’t want  _ you  _ to be the reason they add that horrible word to their vocabulary.”

“They’re over there,” Nanny said nonchalantly. “None of them even heard me. Besides, I quite think that woman criticizing our son’s name is the bigger issue.” 

“Come now, she didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“To Hell she didn’t! She said Adam would be better.” Nanny shook her head. “Does he  _ look _ like an Adam to you?” 

“Why do you care so much about how she feels about his name. Last I checked, you didn’t even want a say in his name.” 

“All I did in the process was shoot cum into you that happened to decide to create a baby. You did all the heavy work.”

“Crowley!” 

“It’s true and you know it.” 

“Yes, but that’s not appropriate to say around  _ children _ .”

“It’s not my fault their parents are failing them when it  _ comes  _ to their sex education.”

“It’s not about them  _ failing _ . They are  _ children _ . They don’t need to know about sex until they are older.  _ Much  _ older.” 

“Miss Fell, what’s sex?” Warlock asked. Miss Fell turned bright red and Nanny Ashtoreth dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

“You done  _ screwed  _ up now, haven’t you, Miss Fell.” Nanny said,” Go on. He’s asking.” Miss Fell glared at Nanny. 

“It’s grown-up stuff, darling.”

“I’m a big kid though!” Warlock said.

“You are a big kid!” Nanny said, smirking at Miss Fell. 

“Just not big enough yet,” Miss Fell said. 

“Size doesn’t matter, Miss Fell.” Miss Fell gritted her teeth. Warlock looked between the two, completely lost in the conversation. “Just explain it.” Nanny loved to admit that she was quite enjoying watching the angel squirm under the pressure of the conversation. This wasn’t the first time that Warlock had asked an uncomfortable question, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

“It’s something for grown-ups,” Miss Fell said. “Like alcohol and driving. Wait a few years and ask your mom.” 

“But I want to know now!” Warlock crossed his arms. Miss Fell looked to Nanny for some support. Deciding that the poor dear had suffered enough, Nanny smiled.

“Miss Fell is right. Sex is grown-up talk.” Warlock sighed. 

“Ok,” he said, but it was clear he was not happy about the outcome of the conversation. It wasn’t fine. How come adults got  _ all  _ the secrets? 

“How about we go get some ice cream?” Miss Fell suggested. “Does that sound good?” Warlock smiled.

“Ice cream!” Miss fell decided that she’d said exactly the right thing to get his mind off of the conversation. And he did. He did not ask about it again for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
